Various types of all terrain vehicles have become popular in recent years and include both three and four-wheeled models. While these are very useful vehicles, it is necessary to transport them by some convenient means from time to time for example in order to move them from one's home to the area in which they are going to be used.
One convenient way of providing this transportation is to load the vehicle into the back of a pickup truck. This can be accomplished either by use of ramps or by actually lifting the entire vehicle itself, which requires the assistance of several individuals.
Alternatively, there are various types of hauling trailers available for transporting one or more ATV/ATC's. All can be towed by another vehicle, provided with a suitable hitch mechanism, and all include their own support wheels and suspension systems. Some of these trailers include flat, tiltable beds on which the ATV/ATC is placed, and can haul one or more vehicles. Others are formed with tubular frames beginning with a rear axle on which the trailer's wheels are mounted and the tubular frame then extending forward to a hitching assembly. Reference can be made to pages 56 and 57 of the October, 1984 Dirt Wheels magazine, specifically the article entitled "Getting Around-ATV Trailer Buyers Guide" for a recent survey of the types of hauling trailers that currently exist on the market for transporting three and four-wheeled vehicles. However, in each of these, the ATV/ATC is placed on the trailer and no part of the ATV/ATC remains in contact with the ground.